


Post Panel Problems

by Sardonic_and_Sarcastic



Series: TheRunawayGuys Oneshots, drabbles, and other such things [3]
Category: TheRunawayGuys, chuggaaconroy - Fandom, nintendocaprisun - Fandom, protonjon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Omorashi, Protonconroy - Freeform, i dont know how to write omorashi, this was requested from someone on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic/pseuds/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic





	Post Panel Problems

Emile smiled politely as a female member of the security handed him another cold bottle of water, this would be his third one in this panel.

Emile was sat between Jon and Tim, his legs crossed over each other, his knee brushing Jon's side.

"Okay" Tim began, "Were in the last segment of this panel, which is a QnA... or dares would be okay, I guess"

Emile shifted, almost awkwardly in his seat, as the fans cheered.

"As long as the dares don't involve much actual effort" Jon added, leaning slightly back in his chair.

"Aw, Jon's tired" Emile teased with a smile, gazing lovingly at his inspiration

Jon rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault you wanted to stay up all night asking me and Tim things like 'why is the moon round'" he countered, smirking as Emile's cheeks flushed a light pink, "It's a valid question!" Emile objected

Tim laughed and shook his head, "Anyways... onto the questions"

Emile shifted awkwardly again, letting out an inaudible groan as the fans raised their hands, he must've drank too much water. He shook his head softly, there wasn't too much time left in the panel, he could wait.

Jon was the first to pick a fan. "I want Emile to wear Jon's beanie for the rest of the panel" the teen fan suggested. Jon hesitated and let out a loud groan

"C'mon Jon" Emile chimed with a smile, Jon rolled his eyes before taking off his beanie and putting in on Emile, or more correctly, pulling it over most of Emile's head, covering most of his face.

Emile giggled as he fixed the beanie, shifting awkwardly once more, the beanie was a bit too big, and loosing sat right above Emile's eyes

The group answered several more questions before Tim slightly tapped Emile's shoulder. Emile looked over as Tim handed him a note.

'you've been fidgeting a lot, are you okay?'

Emile smiled as he grabbed a pen, Tim had always been really observant, so Emile wasn't too surprised that Tim noticed.

'yeah, I just drank too much water, don't worry, the panel is almost over anyway'

Emile handed the note back to Tim before returning his attention to the fans.

several minutes went by

"Okay, we only have time for two more questions" Jon informed. Emile shuffled in his seat and let out a sigh of relief, causing Tim to chuckle.

Emile picked the next fan, "I want Jon and Tim to both compliment Emile, cuz' he's amazing and he deserves it"

Tim placed a hand on Emile's shoulder, "you're like, the best little brother I could've asked for" he commented, Emile smiled brightly and giggled, "and you're the best older brother I could ask for!"

Jon let out a sigh, "well, Emile, you may be a clueless moron half the time, but you're our lovable clueless moron, and I'm glad all three of us are best friends" he added, causing many fans to start squealing. 

Emile fake sniffled, "that's the kindest thing you've ever said to me" he simpered, Jon let out a laugh, "don't get used to it" he joked, earning a fake and over exaggerated gasp from Emile.

After the fans calmed down, Tim picked the last fan to ask a question, "Emile, how much do Jon and Tim mean to you?"

"They both mean the world to me..." Emile paused for a moment, "Tim is always there, for both me and Jon, he's like a older brother... he's always really kind and really patient..." Emile trailed off for a moment. "J-Jon, Jon was a hero to me... he's the one who inspired me to start youtube in the first place... I probably wouldn't be here talking to all of you if it wasn't for him..." he paused again before shrugging, "their my best friends, and I'm really thankful to have them"

After several minutes the three friends finished wrapping up their panel, and the long cab ride back to the hotel, Emile practically sprinted back to their hotel room and into the bathroom.

Just when Emile thought everything was okay, his zipper got stuck, Emile's eyes welled with tears as a dark wet spot appeared on his jeans

Then the hotel room door open, swallowing his pride Emile took a deep breath, "I-I need help!" he exclaimed, subdued sobs cracking his voice.

Suddenly Jon opened the bathroom door, "what's going on?" he asked, "my zippers stuck..." Emile mumbled, avoiding eye contact, he felt like a child, and he hated it.

"O-okay, let me see" Jon responded as he walked over and started fumbling with Emile's zipper. 

As soon as Jon got the zipper unstuck Emile pushed him away, Jon was about to question why, but that question was answered as soon as Jon turned towards Emile.

Mortified, Emile slumped down and started sobbing, he just wet himself in front of Jon, of all people, it had to be Jon, his actual fucking hero.

To Emile's surprise, Jon rushed over to his side, "H-hey, don't cry! It's okay!" he exclaimed, "We'll get this cleaned up and no one will no, it'll be our little secret"

Emile sniffled and nodded, although he stayed silent as Jon went to grab Emile's spare clothes, after Jon came back Emile mumbled that he would clean up by himself, in to which, Jon only sighed before leaving the bathroom.

After several minutes Emile opened the bathroom door and walked to his bed in silence, he looked defeated, Jon sighed again before he walked over and sat beside Emile.

"Hey, want me to tell a story, of when something like this happened to me?" Jon suggested, Emile looked over and softly nodded, "now I have never told anyone this, so this also has to be our secret" Jon added, Emile smiled and nodded again.

"So me and a friend of mine, at the time, went on a vacation together, and we could only afford a hotel room with one bed... so we had to share the bed...." Jon paused for a moment, "On the second night..." he paused again and let out a laugh. "I pissed myself in my sleep, the whole bed was wet, I woke up... my friend didn't" Jon stated, Emile let out a small giggle. "I was so embarrassed I packed my bags and left... and never talked to them again"

Jon looked over at Emile, who was now laughing, and smiled lovingly, before Jon pulled Emile into an embrace, "I love you" Jon stated, softly kissing Emile's forehead

Emile tensed up his entire face going red, before relaxing and smiling brightly, "I love you too"

there was a moment of comfortable silence as Jon held Emile

"seriously though, you tell anyone about that incident, I will have to stab you" Jon expressed

Emile let out a giggle and snuggled closer to Jon, "Right back at you"


End file.
